Ein Dalton
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS anime series. Personality & Character A dutiful young soldier, he bears an intense loyalty to both his comrades as well as Gjallarhorn. While being a generally reserved, quiet person outside of combat, he can be quite vengeful, wanting to avenge his fallen comrades (particularly Crank Zent, his mentor) by destroying Tekkadan. Following the serious injury he suffered from defending Gaelio/ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris and being bounded to EB-AX2 Graze Ein after being reduced to a mere torso, Ein finally defeats the Ryusei-Go, a machine he hated as it uses parts from Crank's Graze and was painted in a color he deemed vulgar. However, he soon begins losing his sanity as he was reminded that Kudelia was the cause of Crank's death, and tried to kill her instead of capturing her, as per the original order that was given to Crank. Skills & Abilities Ein starts the series as a student of Crank Zent, still lacking on actual battlefield experience, and not quite skilled at piloting Mobile Suits. This is evident by the fact that he has been taken down several times by Mikazuki in the Barbatos. But as the series continues, his piloting skills have improved, as shown when Gaelio Bauduin handed him his own EB-05s Schwalbe Graze. Ein is able to fight on equal footing with Norba Shino in his EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go, despite the latter having an Alaya-Vijnana system. After receiving fatal injuries from protecting Gaelio Bauduin, Ein receives a full Alaya-Vijnana system with 3 "Whiskers" in order to preserve his life, binding him to his Graze Ein. This grants him above average reflexes that allowed him to defeat most of Tekkaden's forces and even overwhelm Mikazuki Augus's ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos. History Ein was born on Mars to a Martian mother and a father from Earth. His father is a Gjallarhorn officer. Relationships ;Crank Zent Ein and Crank have a mentor-student relationship, with Crank trying to show Ein what it means to have honor as a soldier. Crank's death is Ein's driving force to destroy Tekkadan. His dedication to his late mentor eventually grew to the point of fanaticism, at which he refused to believe Mikazuki Augus' claim that Crank wanted to die in his final battle. ;Gaelio Bauduin Although Gaelio wanted to save Ein to return the favor (as well as help Ein realize his wish to avenge his superiors), Gaelio didn't like the idea of Ein surviving through cybernetics, especially the Alaya-Vijnana system which were discussed between Gaelio, the doctors and McGillis Fareed. This was because of the attitudes on Post Disaster Earth towards people with such prosthetics or implants. But McGillis persuaded him that the Alaya-Vijnana system would be the best way for Ein to achieve vengeance despite Gjallarhorn's doctrine that "Humans must be natural", a value they spread intentionally; fearing the technologies advanced through the Calamity War will be used as a tool against them. Gallery Ein Dalton in Graze.jpg Ein_Dalton_Alaya-Vijnana_System.jpg|Ein piloting EB-AX2 Graze Ein Notes & Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Yuuma Uchida, also voiced Yuuma Kousaka in Gundam Build Fighters Try. A similar case occurred with Orga Itsuka who has the same voice as Saga Adou, Yoshimasa Hosoya. An ironic twist is that while both retained the traits of fighting on opposing sides, their group's alignment are different. **Yuuma Uchida is also the voice Hayate Immelmann, the protagonist of Macross Δ. Like, Yuichi Nakamura, he voices a protagonist in a Macross series but also voices the final boss of the first season of a Gundam series. In addition, both have played Gundam Build Fighters characters that pilot modified transformable Gundams that are similar to the Variable Fighters. *Ein has very similar traits to Jeremiah Gotwald from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Both start off as minor characters but turn to needing cybernetics to survive by the end of their series' first season. Also, they both harbor a grudge to the main protagonist. References